


WAAAAAAAAAAA

by sadimami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadimami/pseuds/sadimami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what</p>
            </blockquote>





	WAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus/gifts).



> i'ms orry

Karkat tickles JOhns Scrotam

A Johnkarkat smut

 

It was a warm autum day. Everything was still and normal. Except john had an erection throbbing, rock hard, dick.

And karkat was CUMING over! to his house@! He didn’t know what to DO.

John was like 16 and he had no idea what sex was. other than that it was hot, and sexy. like sex. suck my ass

Ok so like Carl was coming over right. Cool! Neat

Karkat thought that he would bring sum dank weed and some MOVIES to get toked with his best friend and romantic interest, Gary oak i mean john.

Anyway

Karkat KOCKS on the door with one of his titties. One of his manymany titys

ok

John jujmps up from his couch with a START!!! He still has an ererction what is he going to do?

His face getting embarraseed he walks over to the ddor to SWING it open, hands clamped tight over his HARD ON.

“Hey anuslicker,” Krkat says in greeting. His eyes widen as he LOOKS at Johntrons boner. “dude… have some deceney… put that shit away bro”

JOhn doens’t understad! his dick is still in his pants. He looks down

OH GOD HIS DICK IS FLALPPING OUT OF HIS PANTS

“OH BOY” he screams. His hands that were once confining his dick to his pants are GONE. he has no hands god is dead

Im kidding he has hands, they are just engulfed in his giant, 90 inch, pornstar Panis. 

Karkat raises his face caterpillers. litearl caterpillars htere are bugs all over his face and nothing is real

Ok let’s get serious!

serioiusly sexy ;)

Anyway. John tries to urge his dick back into his titty whitties but it’s just too big, the fabric tears and his pants burst into sherds right on the spot.

“John no!” kakacarrott cake YELLS in hororr. “Im sorry karkart this was not suppose to happen.” he :(.

“It’s ok joop snoop . We can still hang out…..as friends” he replys.

John looks off to the, side sheepish. “.................more than friends?” he enquires.

karkakts cheeks go red over there Grey Coloru. kaworu. kaworebunga get in the fcuking robot you piece of shit

To the side, he looks because he is very a shy. “Maybe” he states defiantely. Jjojohn looks vary full of hope. “Hey K-----kkakt-kakrkkak-k-a-kk-k-a--kkarka--ararkar-aparar-gakra-rakra-rtlatakakrkart--arkar-akrat-akrarkty-t---rakrkaktkr--rtkkkrarkt0a--rkakttk-rkarkkt0r-a-kkrktkaktk--krkakttkkar--rkakrtkk?-a---krkkttarkarka karkat--?”--

“

“What?” he ax curiously, head tilting shotaily.

“Your opinion on the homo sex thing” John says shuffling his toes . “Us doing it, together,”

“youmean liek…. Filing a buket?” 

John nods. Karkt understads. “ok John. If that will make you happenis.”

He reachs forward to take Karkat’s arm to lead him on the couch. He ges along willingly, his butthole shimmery in anticipation.

Jon rests his many hands at Kakat’s many sides to undress him. un·dress

ˌənˈdres/

verb

  1. to reactal prolspe

  2. take off one's clothes.




Borat is already looking hard. Remember how karkat brought all those movies over???? hE ALSO brought over a bunh of actosr! borat amongst them. john wojld much rather fuck BOratr, but he is being nice.

So they ignore Borat, because John is only craving Karkats mcnuggy. 

Fondling his own testicle, karkat gesture to the rest of jawns clothes. John looks confused

He glances down, and sddenly he is NAKED! cool

He and Korat sit down on he couch. Karkat lays down. John gets on top of him, because that is how sex works.

“Hey Karkat?” he said unsurely.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT???? JUST PUT IT INSIDE of ME!” He commanded

“...what?” john looks confused

“Anal, FUCKASS, i am asking you for anal. for you to Fuck my Ass. you fuckass”

“What’s anal?” he asks.

Kakot SIGHS, he can feel his bonar deflating. “Look let me show you. Look between my legs,” he says.

John does.

Enveloped in karkats anus wrinkle is a bright, neon pink butt plug. Karkat looks shy.

“Pull it out, and put your fucking bulge in, you crusty underwar shit. It feels better coming out than in”

John swallows and nods. He can see a little speck of poopoo on Karkat’s butthole, but he doesn’t say anything. He lowerers his hand to tenderly pull out the plug. His anus ripples tentatively as it exits him; he moans, but then it is an aroosed cry of pane. His rectal walls have been hindered, his ass has been prolapsed. “Is that normal?”

“....yes. And it feels grate John, please put your dingy inside of my moist butt rose.”

Karkats words STIMULATE john in ways he didnt know eEXISTED. BEcuase he doesnt know what sex is. John wraps his fingers around his ratboy genius, his cockit rocket, the dna rifle, the yogurt sling, the POOPOO

He guides himself into Karkat’s little grey squash ball, penetrating him gently. They both moan in unison. John begins to thrust out and in. Karkats rolapse clenches and relaxes aginst Jons GIANT flexible yet STIFf panis. He’s clenching too hard. John’s dick is engulfed in Karkats entire colon. “karkat no!” john yells before his entire torso is sucked into his asshole. Karkat bites his lip as his blackhole of a butthole pulls John in, stomach bulging outward. His insides are soft and warm but Johns only source of air is Karkat’s poopy chocolate starfish. He sticks his head out of his asshole, screaming! “KARKAT! RELEASE ME” HE SHOUTS, IN DISTRESSS. Karkat shakes his head no, gripping the fabric of the couch tightly as his anal suction INCREASE, and John cannot escape. John is lost to us.

Karkat (mm)s in satisfaction as he anally digests his now dying boyfriend.

His colon tickles John’s scrotam from inside. John gives one last SEMEN before he keels over inside Koart, and he dies.

 

END

vvv a sadstuck playlist vvv PLEASE LIKE + SUBSCRIBE

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYBCVKlCJ5E>

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYBCVKlCJ5E>

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYBCVKlCJ5E>

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYBCVKlCJ5E>

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYBCVKlCJ5E>

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYBCVKlCJ5E>

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lydBPm2KRaU>

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoYuF6G8U5E>

 

SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE

 

 


End file.
